fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scorch Trials
It was Darkness all over again, Waking up, to nothing. But Darkness. Aria took a deep breath and whipped her eyes, she tried to looked around but couldn't see much, other than a stray beam of moonlight that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The beam shone over the room, Aria could see the outline of a few of The Gladers. "What have we done." She whispered to herself. Aria could feel the warmth of Newt to her left, and turned to him and tapped his shoulder, but he was sound asleep. Aria rubbed her hands on her face, she pulled her hair back, but something was odd. Her hair was dirty, it was nice and soft and clean. But Aria couldn't recall anything other than than the plane ride. "Just when you'd think it would all be over." She growled to herself. "What are you yapping about?" Newt laughed, Aria turn and glared at him "What's so funny?" "All you do is complain." Newt stretched and walked across the room pass most of the Gladers, he waved for Aria to follow, when she did they felt around the room to find anyway out. She found a door and ushered for Newt to run to her, Aria pushed the door open carefully, the bright lights seemed to blind her. A table stood in the middle of the room with a box of pizza in the middle of it, Aria and Newt stared at each other for awhile. Aria smiled and ran over to the table grabbing and slice and eating it "This is so good!" She smiled "We've gotta tell the others." Newt said he opened the door and announced to everyone waking them up. Gladers flooded out of the room but Aria never saw Gally. She moved her way through the crowd trying to find him, she called his name, but it was no use. She ran to Newt and pulled him aside "Where is Gally?" She asked "I have no idea..." Newt answered, he looked over Aria and tried to see him "Yeah, no way he's here," "Maybe W.I.C.K.E.D took him." Aria shivered in thought maybe Newt was right. She bit her lip, Aria looked Newt in the eye's and said "I'm going to find him," Aria pushed pass everyone in the group, she now noticed her clothes had changed too, she was in a white V-neck, grey sweet pants, and a white cardigan. She ran around the room looking for other doors, when she found one she was pulled back from the door. Newt held her back, he kept a tight grip around her waist as she yelled and kicked, trying to free herself. "Calm down Green bean." he said Aria stomped down on Newt's foot, he yelped in pain and fell backwards, Minho came up besides her laughing "Be careful," He said "Newt is very fragile, he's already gotta limp, we don't need him handicapped." Aria looked back at the door, then she looked back at Newt and Minho, she walked to the door and opened it, she could see the outline of a body from what little light shone in the room, Aria slipped of one of her shoes and used it as a door stop, she approached the body and felt it's face, around it's ears, and it's hair. When Aria touched their hair, she recognized it. It was Gally. Aria smiled and rubbed her hand across his face, she picked him up and dragged him out of the room, everyone stared as she listened for a heartbeat, Aria didn't hear anything, "Anyone know Mouth to Mouth?" one of The Gladers asked from the back of the group as they crowded around Aria. "I think Jeff dose," A voice answered "I ain't giving him mouth to mouth, i rather french kiss a donkey." This voice Aria recognized, It obviously was Jeff. Aria took a deep breath and said "I know mouth to mouth." She slowly opened up his mouth and pulled her hair back, as everyone watched in suspension. Aria breathed into his mouth and pushed down on his chest, repeating this over and over again. Gally started coughing. He was alive. Aria cried tears if joy and held his head to her chest, petting his head "Gally......" She whispered "Where am I?" he groaned as he rubbed his fore-head. Aria smiled at him "We made it out." Then Aria gulped "You got stung, W.I.C.K.E.D controlled you." Aria rubbed her hairs through her, hair and whispered into his ear "You Shot Chuck, and killed him." Gally started cry, he couldn't help it. Aria just hugged him and patted him on the back. "It's not your fault." She stared into the room, their was a small metal crate, Aria let go of Gally and walked into the room. The door behind her slammed shut. "NO!" She screamed frantically pounding her fist's on the door and kicking it. From behind the door she could hear the Glader's pulling at the door and yelling her name. A small light flickered on behind Aria, She turned around cautiously, her eye's widened. 3 tables, with body's Ben, Alby, and Peter "Do you wanna turn out like them?" A woman's voice asked Aria couldn't see anyone "Who's there?" She growled. A woman approached the small lamp, Aria's heart rate sped up "Hello Miss.Erudite." The woman grinned "I'm Doctor Ava Paige." , Aria crossed her arm's and frowned. "I figured." "You're a very smart girl," Ava said "I can give you a position on my staff." "What's in it for me?" Aria arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I get you out of the trials, and give you the cure." You could use it on anyone you'd like." "I don't know." Aria shot Ava an evil eye "I've grown very close to these boy's, and at this point. I would risk my life for them. If they Burn, I burn." Ava threw aria and small glass tube with blue liquid inside. Aria tried to throw it back but Ava stopped her "Keep it." Ava smirked "But think about my deal." "You only have one day left." The light's flickered off and the door unlocked. At Aria's feet stood a small crate labeled "Aria." She picked it up and inspected it, behind her the door was thrown open, Newt, Minho Thomas rushed in picked her up and carried her out. They set her down on the ground and she was attacked with questions. "What's that crate?" Newt asked Aria let out a long sigh "I have no idea." Aria stood up and opened the box,inside was her clothes from the Glade, she picked them up and smelled them, They Smelled just like The Glade, how she missed that place, their were also new clothes in the Box, but Aria didn't touch em'. Aria glared back up at that door, That Nigh the Gladers couldn't really sleep, Aria was once again wedged between Newt and Gally, she liked it this way, both of them were warm and she felt a bit safer. No one even bothered to sleep on the bunk's. All of the Gladers took the blankets and slept in a giant dog pile. You could hear a few whisper, even the ones tossing and turning from Nightmares. Naturally Newt had his arm wrapped around Aria, pulling her closer to him. Aria grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before closing her eyes. She was awoken to yell's, screams and pacing feet, Aria rubbed her eye's off and Saw a bunch of Glader's in a corner while people outside beat on the window. It was a Man, he must of been crazy. Aria slowly got up and walked over to the corner, Category:Maze runner Category:Maze Runner Category:Glader Category:Male characters Category:Male Characters Category:Owned By Berglund Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female character